Twister
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste celebrate their one year anniversary. Stendan.


**Twister :)**

**For the wonderful and rather special Children of Summer :)**

Ste couldn't believe that it had been a year since they got back together, a year since Dublin, a year of up's and down's and most importantly the best year of his life to date. See that's what happens when you finally get together with your soul mate, everything else just falls into place. Ste had wanted to go out and celebrate, paint the town red and show the world just how much he means to him, but Brendan was called into work, something to do with a staff shortage which made Ste see red.

"I can't believe you Brendan!"

"_It's hardly my fault is it? I run a club and I have no staff, so I need to cover. We can go out tomorrow instead."_

"Don't worry. It's not our anniversary tomorrow is it?"

"_It's only another day, we'll have other times Steven."_

"Is that what you think? I can't believe you. I wanted to show you how happy you make me, but why should I bother when you clearly don't give a shit."

"_Of course I give a shit. You're just being stupid now."_

"Oh do you know what, just go will ya. Go on get out, maybe you'll get lucky and meet someone who's not stupid."

"_Maybe I will Steven."_

Ste wanted to take back what he said the minute the words left his mouth, but it was too late and Brendan was already putting on his jacket and heading on out of the door. He hated arguing with him, but tonight was really important to Ste and he thought that Brendan would've felt the same. Ste contemplated still going out, still going to restaurant that he'd booked for the two of them, but what would be the point? It would only make him feel worse. Ste settled for a few beers in front of the tele instead.

An hour later Ste was already three beers in and his anger had started to disperse. Watching Step Brothers on the box and the flow of cheap beer might have had a little something to do with it, but he felt calmer all the same. He wanted to tell Brendan that he was right, that he was being stupid, so he got his phone out of his pocket and text him.

Ste: I'm sorry

His reply was instant; maybe Brendan had the same idea.

_Brendan: Does that mean I can come home?_

Ste: Of course this is your home too.

_Brendan: Good because there's only munters in the club tonight x _

Ste: Bren you wouldn't?

_Brendan: No one even comes close to you Steven._

Ste: Is that a no then?

_Brendan: That is a definite no. You still don't get it do you?_

Ste: Get what?

_Brendan: That you are my life and there will never be anyone else for me._

Ste: I love you Bren.

_Brendan: I love you too. See you in about an hour._

Ste: An hour?

_Brendan: I got cover, was going to surprise ye._

Ste: Okay, see you when you get home xx

_Brendan: xx_

Ste lay down on the sofa with a contented smile on his face, he had sorted things out with Brendan and everything was how it should be. The next hour passed quickly and before he knew it he felt a strong pair of arms around him. Brendan had quietly sneaked in and bent down to a very chilled out Ste, who was now ecstatic to be in his boyfriend's arms.

"_Hey I get it you're pleased to see me."_

"Aren't you pleased to see me then?"

"_I'm always happy to see you Steven. Ye are the best part of my day."_

"You always say the nicest things Bren…come here."

Ste gestured Brendan to join him on the sofa and within minutes Ste had climbed upon him. Ste took off Brendan's jacket and with lust filled eyes started to unbutton his crisp blue shirt.

"_What are ye doing Steven?"_

"What does it look like Bren?"

"_Ye want me naked?"_

"Always."

"_Then it's only fair that ye get naked too."_

Ste moved off of Brendan's lap and they both stripped themselves of their clothes, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"_Do ye like what ye see?"_

"I love what I see Bren and I want to touch every part of you."

"_Be my guest Steven."_

Ste forcefully pushed Brendan until he fell back on to the sofa. Ste couldn't help but laugh at Brendan's shocked expression, but it didn't stop him from throwing himself at him. Ste regained the straddling position and joined his lips to Brendan's, crashing them together like a pile up of cars. His hands running freely through Brendan's hair, his body rocking slightly, making Brendan moan into his mouth. Ste couldn't get enough of his gorgeous lover and he had every intention of showing him how sorry he was for their earlier argument. Brendan pulled away breathlessly.

"_Steven Slow down. Ye gonna make me explode in a minute._

"I want you Brendan."

"_Fuck! You are so beautiful."_

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"_Lead the way you horny fucker."_

Ste took Brendan's hand in his own and did as he was told, but Brendan saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Everything okay Bren?"

"_Yeah Steven everything is more than okay, but I've got an idea."_

Ste watched with fascination as Brendan walked over to Leah and Lucas's toy box pulling out the game Twister.

"_Wanna play?"_

"What us? Like this?"

"_Yeah why not? It's all part of the fun. You wanna?"_

Ste couldn't hold back his laughter and he nodded enthusiastically at Brendan.

"_I'm getting harder at the thought Steven." _

Brendan spread the colourful mat across the floor and they both took their positions. Both of them starting on the blue and yellow circle, but at opposite ends.

"_I forgot we need a referee."_

"Oh and how are we gonna do that?"

"_We'll just have to make do. Right are you ready?"_

"Yeah spin it."

Brendan spun the spinner and watched as it landed on _right hand on red_. They both struggled a little, but managed to do it just fine. Next came_ left leg on yellow_. Ste couldn't help but laugh watching Brendan almost fall.

"_I hope you're not laughing at me Steven."_

"We're not going to be able to spin the spinner soon."

Next came _left hand on green._ This was more challenging and as their bodies touched and entwined, they both fell to the floor laughing.

"I don't think this is going to work Bren."

"_How about we play our own game of twister?"_

"Okay where do you want me?"

Brendan helped Ste to put one of his feet on red and the other one on blue making his legs spread wide apart.

"_Right now put one hand on the middle yellow and the other one on the middle blue."_

"Like this Bren."

Brendan looked at his gorgeous boy bent over with all his wondrous sights showing.

"_Yeah like that you look good enough to eat"_

"Then eat me."

Brendan didn't need telling twice and his mouth connected with Ste's hole in an instant. He licked and kissed his succulent hole fervently, making Ste moan with pleasure. Brendan held on to the cheeks of Ste's arse and pulled them apart further so he could devour him more. He then slipped his tongue inside, nothing tasted better to him than Ste and nothing ever would. Ste wanted to touch himself, but he couldn't, he had to play by the rules...Brendan's rules and he wasn't allowed to move off of the colours or it was game over.

"Bren I want to touch you so badly."

But hearing the need in Ste's voice only made Brendan eat him even more greedily, making Ste moan loudly. Brendan felt his own need for more take over and he gave ste his new position.

"_Right I want you to lay on the matt and spread out like a star fish. One hand and leg on green and one hand and leg on red."_

"Do you want me laying on my front or back?"

"_Back please Steven. I wanna put that beautiful cock of yours in my mouth."_

Brendan watched lustfully as Ste carried out his instructions.

"_You make me want ye so much do ye know that?"_

And before Ste could even reply Brendan wrapped his hand around Ste's cock and engulfed him in one swift movement. He sucked on him feverishly, bobbing up and down on him wildly, leaving Ste no other choice than to explode into his mouth.

"_Did you like that Steven?"_

"More than you know Bren."

"_Next position is…"_

"Wait...I need to get my breath back first."

"_Steven get into position please. Don't forget I'm the referee. Left Knee and hand on Green and right hand and knee on blue."_

"I think I know what's coming next"

"_What do you want it to be?"_

"You! I want all of you inside me."

"_Well how about that. I always aim to give ye what ye want."_

Brendan waited till Ste was on all fours before he moved closer, lined up his dick and fucked him rampantly. As Brendan increased his speed, his balls slapped loudly against him. Ste began to lose control and soon begged Brendan to fuck him harder. He sounded so dirty, but Brendan loved the minx in Ste and because of that he gave him everything he wanted.

Brendan held tightly onto Ste as he banged him fiercely and after a few more powerful thrusts he exploded into him, making Ste collapse on the mat.

"Oh Bren, that was something else."

Brendan laid down next to Ste on the matt and pulled him close to him.

"_Happy one year anniversary Steven. I love you."_

"Happy one year anniversary to you and I love you too Bren."

"_Did you wanna go for round two in the bedroom?"_

"No I think it's my turn to be referee don't you?"

"_I like the sound of that."_

"After we're finished though I think we'll need to buy the kids a new game of Twister!"

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
